


Interruptions

by hakura0



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy make a solid attempt at having some kind of nice, normal date - but Gotham has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

The first five dates, apparently, aren't. Three end in blood and fire and knives and really, just aren't all that nice. These are the ones that Roy objects to, because honestly they may not deserve much but they definitely deserve better than having their dinner interrupted by a mob hand-off on the second date, right?

The others go alright, as far as Roy can tell. A little awkward maybe, Roy comments 'Not a bad date so far,' and Jason corrects him on it not being a date.

||

"I want to go out on a date with you where nothing explodes." Roy tells Jason simply. They're both medicated and bleeding slightly, and he thinks that might have something to do with his response --

"Okay."

The idea is simple; Dinner and a movie.

Then just dinner, as Jason corrects after a phone call he starts out mostly scowling through.

The reservations change five times. Three of them are a result of temporary closures due to arson. (Firefly somewhat resembled a burnt porcupine when the EMTs arrived.)

The fourth was a front they had somehow missed. (Luckily for their night the organization had been taken down.) The fifth was cancelled because they needed to make space for an esteemed guest.

"I will not assassinate Lex Luthor." Roy says, Jason watches.

"I will not assassinate Lex Luthor." He repeats; Jason looks thoughtful.

"I really shouldn't assassinate Lex Luthor." Roy tries again, looking for confirmation. For something, anything to deter him.

"We could." Jason offers, finally.

No one speaks for a moment.

"Let me check the menu again," Roy says, finally. Jason watches over his shoulder. They stare at the screen of Roy's phone in unison for a few short moments until- "Fuck it. I don't think they actually have food here."

Roy waves to the Maitre'd as they turn to go. "Thanks anyway."

Across town, the empanada shop is closed for renovations; Fire damage.

At home they eat ramen and Roy sulks.

"I don't care," Roy hears Jason tell someone on the phone early the next morning, still barely conscious. "If this keeps up, there isn't going to be a city left." Then; "Thank you."

"What's that?" Roy asks, and Jason smiles and kisses him on the forehead. 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." 

He obeys, but only because Jason is already getting back into bed.

It's days before Roy thinks of the exchange again. It is, in fact, Friday evening, and Jason is wearing something that looks scarily like a suit.

"Who died?" Roy asks, cautious, and Jason just smirks.

"No one. Get dressed. We've got a date."

Roy looks at him for a moment, and then looks around the apartment briefly, like searching for badly hidden cameras. 

"Okay," Roy starts, slowly and in obvious disbelief. "That sounds fake, but alright."

It only takes a few minutes for Roy to get dressed and pull back his hair. When he gets back into the living room he's in a suit of his own, bow and quiver over one shoulder.

"I thought you didn't want anything to explode." Jason reminds him. Roy responds with a thousand-yard stare and a somber tone.

"This isn't a perfect world." He's joking, even if neither of them are quite sure how much. By the time they reach the car that's waiting out front Roy's curiosity has surged and broken free.

His questions go unanswered for the duration of the trip. Then, they make a turn and Wayne Manor is looming above them.

Dinner itself is probably the best food that Roy has ever eaten, situated at the kitchen's breakfast nook instead of the dining room, all dimmed lights, white tablecloth and candles.

It's quiet, private but for Alfred and there are no real interruptions. Roy barely knows what to do with himself.

In his defense, neither does Jason.

"We can stay the night, if you want to." Jason offers eventually, careful. "But I can't make any promises about explosions in the morning."

"I'm game," Roy tells him. "If you're really okay with it."

Jason smiles, and Roy looks at him as closely as he can manage but it seems genuine. "Yeah. I'll try."

Worst case scenario they could duck out at five AM, steal a car and drive into the sunrise. It was something they could absolutely live with.


End file.
